Deny Me
by ThePapersoldier
Summary: Audrey Moore lost everything, and with no purpose in life she became one of the fallen, living every day like it would be the last one. Until a Pirate asks her to become a member of his crew, for a reason that'll confront her with suppressed memories.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean._

**Confession**

She was drunk, her hair was a mess and her clothes were covered with dirt. She breathed heavily and closed her eyes to calm herself down, while sitting in a church on a uncomfortable wooden bench in a confessional. It was dark and quiet until the young woman opened her mouth to speak. "I have a confession to make..." she began while the priest was sitting next to her in a separated compartment. "I killed a man." she finished directly and listened close to the now rather short breath of the man next to her. "Actually, I don't want you to say anything. I just want you to listen to me. I don't even believe in God, but well, I thought if he really exists you might give him a nod into my direction. I would clearly be in your dept. Anyway, the reason why I killed him is quite simple. I found him with another woman. So, he left me no choice, did he? He destroyed my life, so I destroyed his. I must sound cold, and yea, that's what he made me. I don't care anymore, I guess I'm already dead inside." She stopped at this thought for a moment. She didn't regret it. It was all true. It was only a day, only a few hours that had changed her life drastically. Now the only thing she had left was her name: Audrey Moore.

Once this name was of great significance as it stood for a well educated and powerful family which was most likely to be seen in the best circles. And most of the family still belonged to this higher power. Audrey though, lost her way, to put it nicely. With the Age of twenty three she lost her so called innocence, even though one might thought she had the perfect life. With the age of sixteen she got engaged to a man of high standards who could most definitely offer her a safe and comfortable life without missing a thing. And of course she took this option. What else would there be? Her parents had shown her this way only, it would be for her best and also quite a good connection for her fathers trades. Everyone would be happy and well, love would come along some day. One would just need to learn. So she was taught and the young woman, overwhelmed by these happenings, tried her best to fit in, even if she had dreamed about different things. Stupid things, adventures she would only read in books, fantasies which belonged to children who just didn't knew it better. It was time to grow up and so she did. Concentrating on her new future, she worked hard to keep everyone happy. All her trust lay in the hands of a stranger. Years went by, they got married, lived in a huge house one would easily get lost in, they visited official events, he took her on journeys to foreign countries and somehow she was able to pretend that this was all she ever wanted...

Now it seemed like a big waste of time.

It had been two years. Audrey had turned twenty five a few weeks back and she hadn't even noticed it yet. Her life was a mess, but at least she was free, right? She was able to do everything she wanted, without concerns, without thinking about the consequences because she simply didn't care anymore. She became a thief, a prostitute, a murderer looking for danger just to keep her mind from things. She drank, she fought with pistols and swords, she opened her mouth whenever she had the urge to talk, lied to everyone and trusted no one. In fact, this woman had gone through a lot and was still on the run from the government. And as long she would be free her list of criminal offenses would grow. A small smile built up on her face. "Now, how would you wanna punish me?" she whispered and a clicking noise followed as she loaded her gun. "You'd better not tell anyone." These where her last words, she got up and walked out of the church, a pistol in her right and a bottle of rum in her left hand.

"Now, wasn't that a bit unethical?" Audrey turned around and saw a man leaning against the building she'd just left. His hat covered his face, but from his long dark hair, his dirty clothes and his belt with a compass hanging from it right next to a pistol and a sword scabbard the woman could tell, that he was one out of another thousand pirates that dropped anchor at this island. "And who are you to tell me that?" she said harshly. A grin grew on the mans face who raised his head. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!" he said proudly, pushed himself away from the wall and walked closer to the woman in front of him. Almost instantly Audrey pointed her gun at him. She wasn't naive, and even though she had nothing worth stealing on her, she wouldn't take the risk. Especially pirates were inscrutable and she knew a pirate would dare to shoot her just to get this half empty bottle of rum, if he was desperate enough. "Well, Jack Sparrow..." she began, but Jack interrupted her while lifting his hand. "Captain!" he insisted but Audrey didn't listen. "What do you want?" she replied, while rolling her eyes, already annoyed. "Audrey, isn't it?" Jack asked without waiting for an answer. "I'd like ya to join my crew."

_Author's Note: Well, this was the first chapter of my very first Pirates FanFiction, or any other FanFiction for that matter. I'm terribly sorry for every mistake and I bow my head to everyone who read this so far. Hope you liked it anyway. If so, I would appreciate Reviews of course and if not, I'm open for suggestions, critics and all other random thoughts aswell. I know there are alot of questions left open, but what can I say, it's all on purpose. ;) _


End file.
